


That Autumn

by cuteunni



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:13:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23649760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuteunni/pseuds/cuteunni
Summary: Contract killer Irene is sent to kill a lonely girl in the country side. She ends up spending more time with Wendy then she probably should have.
Relationships: Bae Joohyun | Irene/Son Seungwan | Wendy
Comments: 4
Kudos: 47





	1. 1

Bae Joohyun was wearing her favorite leather jacket and a sour expression on her face. She was splattered with a combination of mud and blood, thankfully very little of it was her own. She marched into a dimly lit conference room and tossed a soggy box on the table.

“That’s the last time I take a contract that requires a body part as proof of death.” She huffed, glaring at the man sitting quietly on the opposite side of the table.

“You did a good job regardless. I transferred the money into your bank account as promised. The next job will be given to you on the way out.”

She had heard this many times from the man that referred to himself as simply S, her boss, and always felt it was an unacceptable sentiment. _What do you mean I did a good job? As if I can’t follow simple orders._

“You’re not going to look at it?”

“I trust you, it’s the client that does not.”

Joohyun let out a frustrated huff as she stepped out into the hallway and was handed a flash drive almost immediately. She quickly checked her bank account, 20 million won as promised had been added to the balance, this kind of work was worth the trouble as long as she was paid. She got into her car, casually threw the flash drive in the passenger seat with her purse and phone then headed home.

Joohyun didn’t flaunt the wealth she had accumulated. She didn’t own a luxury car and didn’t live in a huge home. Instead, she owned the apartment building she lived in and rented out rooms to the public.

She breathed life into her small apartment with the sounds of the news playing loudly on the television and the microwave warming up her dinner. Joohyun quickly showered, roughly towel-dried her wet hair and took the instant curry from the microwave. She finished her evening ritual by sitting down for the 9 o'clock news waiting for word on her kill.

“This just in, Park, the third son of OO Electronics, has been found dead in his Seongbuk-dong apartment. According to our reporter at the scene, Mr. Park was missing his..."

The screen went dark and the house went silent except for the sound of her spoon being dropped into her bowl. She didn’t want to be reminded of the body part she had to cut off. She put the bowl into the dishwasher and pressed the start button then grabbed the flash drive, plugged it into her laptop and looked over the encrypted data containing information about the next target.

“Son Seungwan…hmm she looks so naive…24 that’s too young. Why would you want to kill someone this young?” Joohyun asked out loud, but quickly shook her head, “Knowing won’t change the fact that she is going to die.”

Next, she opened the contract and carefully read it. She wouldn’t be allowed to kill Seungwan until she was given the order by S himself. Observation would need to start as soon as possible, the order to kill could come at any time within the next couple of days and Joohyun would need to be in place should she accept this contract. There was nothing in the contract that disagreed with her besides this one looked like it was easy money. Joohyun digitally signed it then uploaded it to her company’s hidden file server.

Joohyun looked up Seungwan’s address on her phone as she fell onto her bed. It creaked so intrusively that it made Joohyun jump in fright at the sound and she vowed to buy a new mattress after she got paid for this job. It was going to be a long drive into the countryside come morning.

\\\

Joohyun again confirmed that the address she put in the navigator was correct. The whole area was covered with vegetables and rice fields and old women crouched in the dirt tending to the plants. She parked down the street from Seungwan’s house and boldly walked up to jiggle the door handle, it was unlocked to her surprise, then walked around the perimeter looking into windows when she was satisfied she returned to her car. Seungwan was not home and that gave her some time to think.

Less mistakes, more money, that was Bae Joohyun's motto.

Joohyun didn't know under what pretext she was going to approach Seungwan. She looked at her phone and tried to make a list of any excuse she could think of to get into Seungwan's house. Tourists? Who's going to tour this empty part of the country. Lost? Why would you come this far out of the city? _Begging please let me stay for a few days with the saddest look on my face._

Her stomach grumbled and she settled on pretending to be in a chased by someone and needing a place to hide out for a while. Joohyun parked further away from Seungwan's house then waited as close as she dared for her target to come home. In the distance, she saw Seungwan walking up to the gate closing off the small yard from the road. Joohyun ran like the devil was after her and grabbed Seungwan's arm just before the gate swung closed. Surprised, Seungwan let out a high pitched scream and tried to shake off Joohyun's hand.

"Wait a minute, I-I need a place to stay just for a few days. Please, I’m in a bad situation and I need to get away from him. I’m not a weird person I promise.”

Joohyun made sure to look over her shoulder nervously and squeezed out a few tears. She half expected Seungwan to roll her eyes at the whole impromptu situation. Joohyun’s goal was to leave one thought in Seungwan’s mind ‘If you turn your back on her will you regret it?’ Much to her surprise Seungwan held open the gate with an innocent smile and without so much as a hint of suspicion.

“Are you saying I can come in?” Joohyun succeeded and internally sang for joy thinking this might turn out to be her easiest job to date. Crossing the yard, Seungwan opened the front door and signaled Joohyun to follow her in.

"I'm afraid you might not find my home comfortable it’s rather small.”

Seungwan looked down at her feet with sincere regret. Joohyun found her attitude odd. She slipped her hands over her mouth to stop the flow of laughter from coming out and pretended to sneeze.

“Have you had anything to eat?”

“No, I haven’t. I can’t thank you enough.”

“Make yourself comfortable, I’ll whip something up.” Seungwan quickly vanished into the kitchen.

Joohyun opened the bedroom door and sat down on the bed. She glanced around, there was a picture frame on one wall containing a man standing beside who could only be her mother with a baby cradled in her arms, a closet and a small desk, and finally, a few faded photo albums in a small bookcase sandwiched between romance and detective novels. Joohyun, who was already bored, grabbed one of the photo albums. There were many photos taken in the city, Seungwan’s childhood face looked just as innocent and naive as it is now. However, no matter which page she opened, her father was absent. Her mother was the only one with her, from infancy to her teenage years.

"The food is ready."

Seungwan finished setting the table as Joohyun took a seat. It had been a long time since Joohyun had a meal that wasn't something like a three-minute curry. Soybean paste stew, kimchi, green pepper and Boiled eggs. Even though it wasn't much Joohyun inhaled it all as if they were the most delicious things in the world. Seungwan smiled brightly at Joohyun unable to take her eyes off the girl. She was simply happy that anyone would enjoy her cooking.

“Don’t worry about the dishes, I’ll clean it up”. Seungwan took their bowls and left the room once again.

Full to the point of bursting Joohyun closed her eyes and listened to the sound of crickets chirping, and the wind blowing through the old chime outside. It was a departure from the artificial noise she was accustomed to in the city. When the sounds of Seungwan washing the dishes ended Joohyun mentally slapped herself _This is not a vacation, do not get comfortable_ she thought. Seungwan entered the room and saw Joohyun still sitting on the couch deep in thought.

“What kind of trouble are you in? Are gangsters going to be breaking down my door in the middle of the night?”

“Nothing like that.” Joohyun nervously rubbed her neck, “I’ve been dodging my roommate’s family since I left Seoul. One of her cousins has been on my trail and saw me at the bus station. I’m sorry if I made it seem more dire than the situation actually is. I just need a place to lay low then I’ll be out of your hair.”

“Don’t worry I’m not going to kick you out…but how long do you think you need to stay?”

“Three or four days maybe? I hope that’s not too much of a burden. I’ll help you any way I can.”

“It’s no problem at all. This is going to sound a little brazen but you are the prettiest woman I have ever seen.” Seungwan blushed and wouldn’t meet Joohyun’s eyes, “What’s your name?”

“Bae Joohyun. What about you?” Joohyun smiled thankful for the compliment.

“Son Seungwan, I am 24 years old. Joohyun...What about you?”

“I’m 26.”

“Oh, so you can use a purple toothbrush in the bathroom. It’s still in the package it was a spare. I usually go to bed about this time since there's nothing really to do.” Seungwan smiled apologetically, “Please use the bed, I'll sleep on the couch.”

It was only 10 o'clock.

Joohyun turned off the lights, laid down on the bed and stared at the ceiling. Joohyun, who normally went to bed at around 2 am, couldn't go to sleep. Seungwan was just as restless.

“Joohyun... Bae... Joohyun. Bae Joohyun.” Seungwan repeated the name several times. She felt like something exciting was finally happening to her. She had a lot of questions but had decided to wait, not wanting to scare off her visitor too soon.

The aesthetics of waiting. It was the first thing Seungwan learned when she had moved to the countryside.


	2. 2

Joohyun opened her eyes to a strange environment. She found it unfamiliar and yet it was a situation she was familiar with. In her line of work, there is no time for things to become too familiar. Joohyun sat up and stretched but only ended up yelping at the pain in her back. This mattress was worse than the one she owned. So far she wasn’t very fond of the countryside.

The dull sounds of chopping and boiling water finally made it to Joohyun’s ears and she sleepily got out of bed driven by her stomach to the kitchen. At home, the microwave was the only sound of cooking she knew. Stepping into the doorway the slightly swollen face of Seungwan turned to smile sleepily at Joohyun. Joohyun wanted this job to be over as soon as possible, if it took much longer she was afraid she would get used to the home cooking and be forced to learn how to make it herself.

“Good morning, did you sleep well?”

Joohyun nodded squinting at the sunlight that came through the curtains. She drew the curtains then sat down dazed from the sun. Joohyun groaned inwardly thinking about when she was young, she thought she wanted to be a bright person like the sunlight coming through the curtains, a person who gives without a catch. Oh how far she had fallen.

“Let’s eat.” Seungwan smiled almost as brightly as the sun.

Joohyun was sure she was in food heaven. Never had she eaten so well in her life.

“Is there anything uncomfortable about the room?” Seungwan asked enjoying the languor after the meal.

“No.” Joohyun said looking at a photo on the wall.

“Feel free to tell me if there's anything bothering you. It's okay to complain a little. It’s been so long since someone has been to my house.” Seungwan looked at the picture Joohyun was staring at. “That's me and my mother. We lived in Seoul until I was in the fourth grade. I never knew my father.”

Seungwan forced a smile that didn’t reach her eyes like the ones Joohyun was used to seeing. Joohyun thought sadly, _It’s okay to pretend you're all right_. Joohyun didn't have anything to say. This was starting to become a thorn in her side but all of a sudden Seungwan looked like that little girl in the picture trying to put on a happy face and it drew Joohyun in to hug her. She’s only known Seungwan for a day and somehow her innocent demeanor has already moved Joohyun. They were comfortable and it worried Joohyun a little.

"I don't remember my parents.” Joohyun murmured letting go so that she could lean against the wall and closed her eyes as if she were about to recite a monologue. The audience being Son Seungwan, “I was an orphan.”

Joohyun didn’t continue though and opened her eyes to stare blankly as if she were lost in deep thought.

Joohyun’s earliest memory was sleeping with several children in an orphanage. She liked playing with the boys and was already making decisions with her fists. It was a poor life, but at least not an unhappy one. Until the head of the orphanage was booked on charges of child molestation. The children were scattered with some sent to another orphanage, unfortunately though most were left on the street to fend for themselves.

Joohyun belonged to the latter, she was only 15 years old and there were very few things that she could do to make money at that age. A part-time job at a convenience store, a part-time job at a sauna. Still, she suffered from small wages not being paid to her or abruptly being fired after the job was finished so they wouldn’t have to pay her at all. She was underage and being paid under the table so there was no one for her to complain to.

It was during that time in her life that Joohyun saw that there were so many powerless people around her. They had something to protect and no power to protect it. Joohyun learned rights were given to those who had power and if you had a lot to protect then you had a lot of weaknesses.

Like in Lee Yuksa’s poem, "The Peak," summer had finally been swept to the north and an offer for work at a shipping company appeared in the shape of a business card. It was an ordinary company on the surface, really it was a company that offered to kill for money, so like that 17-year-old Bae Joohyun knelt before money.

At the same time, Seungwan thought of her childhood. She grew up without a father. Because of that during elementary school, Seungwan was always alone. Children could be cruel even from a young age and teased her about it. All she could do was pray for time to pass as quickly as possible during breaks and rest her head on her desk. Until her mother announced it was time for them to move far from the only world Seungwan knew.

So she said goodbye to the ginkgo tree that welcomed her every day on her way home from school. Goodbye to the calico cat that always licked its fur leisurely under the sun and the old white indoor shoes she used to wear at school. Goodbye to the grandma at the stationery store who sometimes gave her candy.

The moving truck left loaded with very little possessions taking them to a small home surrounded by land for farming. Seungwan was as excited as ever, a purity enjoyed only by a child of her age. A new home, a new environment, and the freedom to not go to school. She had to study at home instead with a handful of the other village children. The villagers looked at her mother and took pity on Seungwan so they taught her how to farm. Somehow Seungwan just knew this happiness would last forever.

By the time she was 17 Seungwan came home for lunch as usual from pulling weeds in the fields. The house was empty, not a trace of her mother anywhere. Clothes were gone, her grandmother's jewelry and anything else of value was missing. Desperately Seungwan searched every corner of the village and asked for her mother's whereabouts, but everyone shook their heads. One child stopped her on the road to say that he saw her mother on a bus going downtown with a suitcase. Seungwan waited. And waited. And waited. At the smallest sound from outside she would jump up and look out the front door thinking it might be her mother. Since that day, Seungwan developed a habit of not locking the gate or the front door afraid she will miss the moment her mother returns home.

Joohyun looked at her cell phone after dinner. S had yet to contact her with new instructions. _Target observation_ was still the only message. Joohyun turned off the screen quickly as Seungwan walked around her to take a seat on the couch.

“Are you cold?” Seungwan asked. Joohyun laughed bitterly at the kindness she has received since arriving.

“I’m fine.

“That's a relief.” Seungwan laughed and Joohyun noticed it was not calculated laughter but dictionary meaning itself.

"Are you usually this sweet?"

"Me? No.” Seungwan said as she turned on the TV.

Joohyun could see Seungwan's ears were turning red. Joohyun’s heart was beginning to ache. _How many people give their beds to strangers and serve their meals? That purity of yours that helps someone without a second thought, your kindness to worry and willingly put your hand out. Not only your house but also your mind is so far from the world I live in. What should I do? I'm here to kill you, and you're saving my life_. Joohyun wanted to cry somehow. She shouldn't become attached. She knew what it meant to have something to protect.


	3. 3

Seungwan practically skipped down the wet, dirt path, a small black plastic bag bustling back and forth at her side. It was a path she has taken nearly every day but today it seemed different somehow. The path was strewn with red maple leaves, and others green and gold with the end of harvest as well as the crickets singing fueled Seungwan’s excitement. She hummed quietly until she got home and heard the television on in the other room. Seungwan had learned just how much she enjoyed coming home to someone.

"I'm home."

“Welcome back.”

It has already been five days since Joohyun arrived at Seungwan’s gate and she felt she has adapted to the country pretty well. Joohyun often found herself watching the small TV in the living room or stalking around the house as she waited for Seungwan to come home. Seungwan grinned trying not to think that someday soon Joohyun will leave and these things small moments will be sorely missed. Like the ocean waves getting closer to a sandcastle. _I hope the waves won't break it down_ , Seungwan thought.

Joohyun stealthily came up behind Seungwan as she was taking off her shoes, embraced her and whispered, "I'm hungry." 

Seungwan froze at this sudden embrace. It wasn't the first time that Joohyun had hugged her but this one was unexpected and different from any of the others. Joohyun’s steady heartbeat could be felt on Seungwan's back and Joohyun's breath tickled Seungwan’s ear. 

“Seungwan-ah, your ears are turning red."

“You said you were hungry? Give me just a minute."

Seungwan scrambled to the kitchen, covering her ears with her hands as Joohyun laughed softly. Joohyun found herself at peace when she was with Seungwan, a thing she hadn’t felt in a very long time. The purpose of her being there, or the work waiting for her at home had stopped crossing her mind every time she saw the poor country girl. 

Joohyun left the house to sit in the yard and look up at the sky. She thought about how often she neglected to look up at the beauty above her head. The colors of the clouds and sky flowed smoothly unlike the monotone shadows she was used to creeping in. She thought perhaps looking at the sky will always remind her of Seungwan from now on and it saddened her to know she had to eventually extinguish her life. Joohyun stayed this way until Seungwan called her to eat.

“What's this?"

The plastic bag was sitting on the table near the plate of kimchi pancakes Seungwan had just set down. Joohyun stuck her hand in the bag and started slowly pulling out each item. It contained underwear and other daily necessities. 

“That’s for you.” Seungwan’s voice dwindled awkwardly as she kept talking, “I thought it would be better to buy you some so that you don’t have to keep on borrowing mine.” 

Joohyun looked closer at the underwear, they were prettier then she expected from Seungwan and tried to check the size surreptitiously.

"You... how did you know my size?”

"I saw it while I was doing the laundry. I wasn’t looking on purpose!”

Joohyun caught Seungwan by her shirt sleeve as she tried to creep backward out of the room red with embarrassment. _I'm dead now_ , Seungwan thought as she closed her eyes tightly expecting some sort of scolding. After a few moments of nothing but silence. Seungwan slowly opened her eyes. Joohyun was staring at her seemingly lost in thought, her grip on the shirt was tight but her expression was soft with her mouth slightly open as if to say something. Seungwan waved her hand in front of Joohyun’s face worriedly.

Joohyun’s mind was consumed with the sound of her heart beating erratically at the kindness Seungwan consistently showed her. No one had given her such kindness and wanted nothing in return. She was awakened when Seungwan lifted her hands and cupped Joohyun’s face gently. She felt her cheeks begin to burn and quickly put some distance between them.

“Tha-Thanks.”

Joohyun escaped into the bedroom with the bag. Seungwan’s watchful eyes were on her back the entire time with brows raised in curiosity. She didn’t miss Joohyun's little stutter or the rosy blush on her cheeks.

_That’s cute._ Seungwan grinned.

\\\

There was a suspicious lack of sound from the kitchen that was making Joohyun uneasy. It was just after dinner and there should be the sound of water running and dishes clanking together. Joohyun assumed she must have been zoning out for quite a while and turned off the television. She listened to the quiet house for a little longer and began to grow uneasy as her heart slowly dropped into her stomach. Joohyun looked at her phone and saw no new orders from S. She felt her instincts kick in and one thought possessed her mind, protect her kill at any cost. Joohyun stuck to the shadows as she snuck into the kitchen cursing herself for leaving all her weapons in her car. She quietly picked up a knife that had been drying beside the sink and started her search of the house. 

Seungwan didn’t turn up anywhere.

The back door creaked loudly as it was opened and Seungwan jumped in surprise. She had been laying on her back on the low table that extended off the back porch. Joohyun breathed a sigh of relief, left the knife on the counter near the door then joined her. The air was clean, but the moon was barely peeking out from behind a cloud so what they were depending on to see each other was the light of a fluorescent lamp that was leaking out of the back door.

"It really feels like autumn now.” Seungwan said softly.

“It does."

Joohyun looked up at the night sky so different from a night in Seoul where the stars were a cheap glow on the ceiling. The fireworks of real stars were hidden behind the lights of the city that never go dark. Joohyun took a deep breath imagining the twinkling stars filling her lungs and thinking _Maybe the stars will listen to my wishes here._

"Have you ever made a wish on a star?”

“I’m sure I did when I was a kid.” Seungwan was drawing out a constellation with her finger in the air.

"Anything more recently?”

Seungwan nodded silently.

“Do you want to make a wish with me now? I've never seen such a beautiful night sky.” Joohyun smiled. 

_This unnie is more beautiful than the stars in my eyes_ , Seungwan thought as all the words she wanted to say scattered in her mouth. So she turned to Joohyun and smiled sweetly, “Sure.”

Shooting stars fell over their heads as they both closed their eyes. Joohyun was the first to turn her head to look at Seungwan's profile even though she couldn’t see well in the dark her heart still threatened to burst from her chest at the sight.

“All done.” Seungwan turned her head and let out a small gasp.

Face to face they were just a breaths distance from each other, grasshoppers singing around them as Joohyun held her breath torn between what she felt and what she knew she had to do. She had endured being unjustly beaten in the orphanage and even the pain of being stabbed during her training to become what she is today but never had she felt the way she felt at this moment. Joohyun smiled bitterly to herself, this feeling was easily recognizable as the contradictory feeling of knowing that one day she will need to kill the one she now wants to save. Joohyun got up on wobbly legs and returned to the house where she closed herself in Seungwan’s bedroom. She buried her face in a pillow and screamed out her frustration. 

Another night passed without word from S.


	4. 4

Autumn showers have soaked the world around Seungwan and Joohyun. For Seungwan, this small village was everything, she didn’t know if she could make it in the city anymore. Seungwan was peeling an apple while watching TV Animal Farm and Nam Yangju's six rabbits when she vaguely thought that the rabbits in the show and Joohyun resembled each other. Both were a little skittish until they warmed up to you, both ate everything put in front of them without any complaints and when you least expected it gave affection.

When she looked down at the apple in her hand she was surprised to see that she had cut out the shape of a bunny right in the middle. Seungwan set it down and scratched her neck in confusion until the rumble of thunder reminded her that Joohyun had went outside for a walk around the village not too long ago. She poked her head out the door and there stood Joohyun completely soaked by the rain staring up at the sky.

“I probably look like a wet dog.” Joohyun mumbled “Everyone has days like this when they act like complete lunatics.”

"What are you doing?"

The familiar voice came from behind Joohyun but she didn’t look back just yet. She needed a minute to get her emotions under control.

"I'm catching a cold."

Seungwan took off her cardigan and covered Joohyun with it. The friendly act coupled with her warm voice turned Joohyun around. Seungwan was looking straight at her concern in her eyes. She pulled out a large umbrella and held it over Joohyun’s head. Seungwan held the umbrella in one hand and with the other she wrapped it around Joohyun and led her the house. Sacrificing her own shoulder to the rain.

\\\

Seungwan paused to glance over at the bedroom before she left the house for work. As soon as Joohyun heard the door close, she threw off the blanket she had been hiding under and groaned. Since that day in the rain she hasn’t said a word to Seungwan. She was quietly battling with herself, unable to choose between money and this new feeling she assumed was true admiration. Joohyun knew all too well that Seungwan had been trying to talk to her, trying to figure out what she did that caused this cold reaction. On the pretext of having no appetite Joohyun hadn’t been eating well. When Seungwan came near she would leave the room or she pretended to sleep. Seungwan would pull the blanket up around Joohyun with a small sigh so that she wouldn’t get cold.

Still Seungwan refused to be anything but kind when she could. Joohyun kept trying to shed her emotions however the more she tried the more she felt. _I've missed your company. I guess I have no choice_. Joohyun thought as she grabbed Seungwan’s cardigan and was down the street when she realized she didn’t know where the country girl worked everyday. Reluctantly she asked the first person to pass her when Seungwan could be found.

“Today she’s helping Mrs. Cho make tofu, my dear. Go down three houses that way then make a right.”

Joohyun hurried down the street and turned the corner, in the distance she could see Seungwan wearing a straw hat and old clothes using a hand mill to grind beans.

"Son Seungwan!"

Seungwan turned her head, shocked to hear Joohyun’s voice, to see where she was. Joohyun ran over slightly out of breath.

“Wh-what's going on? Did something happen?”

“I-I just wanted to go for walk."

Joohyun couldn't say she wanted to see her. Seungwan lowered her head and saw Joohyun's small, bare, feet in her house slippers. She couldn’t hold back the laughter that escaped. _Why would anyone come out to walk..._ Seungwan decided to ignore it. She was simply enjoying Joohyun's blushing face on the languid country road, a road that she no longer had to walk alone. It was nice walking quietly together, Joohyun tried to look over at Seungwan but couldn’t see her face because of her big straw hat.

They were close but at the same time far away, the distance wasn’t just physical between Seungwan and Joohyun. Joohyun hesitantly took Seungwan's hand and held it gently and could feel Seungwan's eyes looking at her immediately. She tried to ignore it as best she could and concentrated on kicking small stones on the path. Seungwan's heart kept pounding. She had seen this type of thing in dramas…usually it meant love. Seungwan stopped walking and stared up at the sky. With their fingers firmly intwined Seungwan turned to smile at Joohyun. It was hard to tell whether Joohyun's cheeks, which had turned red at the moment, was due to the scattering glow of the sunset or her own infatuation.

\\\

A delicious smell reached Joohyun as she stretched out on the bed. She jumped up and followed it out to the patio. She spotted a portable gas burner, pork, lettuce, and alcohol, it was the makings of just the type of meal Joohyun liked the most. She was also very excited about her first drink since arriving at Seungwan’s house. It was only soju, but grilled pork and soju were the best combination.

Joohyun in her excitement had already finished a bottle of soju while on the other hand Seungwan, whose white face was already red with three glasses of soju, was smiling furtively.

“I like you.” Seungwan started singing an old song and Joohyun shook her head as if she had lost and started to pour more soju into her glass.

"Unnie I’ll fill your glass. Give it here.” Seungwan slurred a little. She took the soju from Joohyun’s hand and filled the glass with one hand while she drank from her own glass with the other hand.

"One shot!” Seungwan yelled, eating the meat left on the grill.

 _She's strange when she drinks alcohol_ , Joohyun thought looking at the girl with her head down and muttering something to herself. “Seungwan-ah, what you are saying?”

Seungwan suddenly raised her head and held her chin still smiling.

“What did you say?” Joohyun asked again.

"I'm only saying this because I'm really drunk okay. I... I like you unnie."

At the end of the confession Seungwan fell flat on her back. Joohyun rubbed her face roughly and pinched her arm to make sure she wasn’t imagining things. Joohyun cleaned up the grill and put away the remaining bottles of soju before setting down and stroked Seungwan's head, her hair gently slipping through her fingers. Joohyun raised her head to once again to the stars to make the wish she longed to come true. Once done Joohyun took hold of Seungwan and did her best to half carry, half drag her to the bed still properly passed out.

 _She’s such an innocent person and I'm covered in the blood of so many people_.

“Seungwan-ah you’d never guess this but I’m actually here to kill you. I’ve decided I’m not going to anymore so you don’t need to worry about that so much. I want to show you a clean image of me. An image that you can respect and love not the pain, ugliness, murder and materialism that I’ve known until now. We can’t grow old together if I continue down this path. I want to forget all about the money and dream only of starting over with you.

After dinner, I wanted to lie on my back and smile at the stars. It’s been so long since I’ve been able to eat and share happiness like today. I can learn to live simply. I wouldn’t mind coming home from a hard day on the farm to massage your shoulders and lie my head on your lap. I want to bring a smile to your lips with gifts I bought at the market. I don’t want to kill myself chasing money anymore.

Meeting you has taught me something new and refreshing about how life is supposed to be lived. I've only known cruelty, and death but now I understand purity and hope. I have learned this unfamiliar feeling of loving someone. Because of you I have dreamed of a happy tomorrow and realized the beauty of simplicity.”

Joohyun turned off the light and lay on the floor beside the bed. There was room on the mattress but she felt she deserved the hard floor. She wanted to cry suddenly and sat up gasping breath as a realization surged through her like an electrical shock. The words came out before she even had the chance to hold them back.

"I think I might love you."

A little confession heard only by the stars in the sky. _I know I can’t but maybe we could escape. Yeah, if I run away with you Seungwan._ Joohyun smiled faintly as the sound of grasshoppers came quietly.

Late in the morning, Joohyun's phone rang in the cardigan pocket.

S 「Remove Target. Contact me after completion.」


End file.
